Dark
by Greey
Summary: Kegelapan ini selalu menyelimutiku, aku membutuhkan cahaya. Aku membutuhkanmu, Rukia/The sequel of Lust/semi-canon, OOC and more/mind to RnR?


Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

Semi-canon, OOC, Typo, and more…

.

.

.

**D.A.R.K**

**.**

**M for Mature content and Lemon, I've warned you.**

**Don't like? Click back!**

.

.

.

Aku berjalan limbung menelusuri setiap blok perumahan ini, suhu tubuhku meningkat drastis tanpa kuketahui apa sebabnya. Pikiranku bercabang, bahkan mataku tidak bisa fokus menatap jalanan. Perlahan aku berusaha untuk membuat kakiku tetap menapaki jalan yang basah ini.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak tinggal bersama ayah dan kedua adikku. Ini keputusanku secara sepihak, namun dengan izin mereka tentunya. Kupikir dengan ini pikiranku bisa fokus dengan kampus dan mata kuliah, namun kurasa ini tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan.

Sejak kejadian dengan Rukia tepat dua bulan lalu, diriku benar-benar merasa kosong. Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Ini memang sepenuhnya salahku, namun tidakkah ia memaafkanku? Bahkan jika dengan membunuhku semua ini dapat terselesaikan, bagiku tidak masalah.

Aku masih terus berjalan hingga tiba langkahku di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang telah kutempati sekitar empat minggu terakhir, aku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai tiga. Cukup melelahkan sebab kondisi tubuhku yang seperti ini, aku benar-benar harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra.

Cih! Sekarang aku hanyalah bocah lemah yang butuh bantuan. Sejenak aku bersandar di pintu kamar, mengusap wajahku perlahan dan ketika telingaku menyentuh daun pintu, dapat kurasakan kehadiran seseorang di dalamnya.

Apakah itu Rukia?

Aku meraih knop pintu kamarku. Namun sebelum aku dapat membukanya, pintu ini bergerak terbuka lebih dulu.

"Kurosaki-kun,"

Bayanganku akan sosok Rukia tergantikan oleh seorang perempuan berambut oranye kecoklatan yang berdiri di hadapanku. Kulihat Inoue sedikit terkejut. Sedang apa ia di sini?

"Ku—Kurosaki-kun, kau terlihat tidak sehat,"

Aku terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membalas ucapannya, aku berjalan menuju ranjang tanpa kutahu Inoue mengikutiku.

"Mau ku—buatkan sesuatu Kurosaki-kun?"

Aku berbaring dan memejamkan mata barang sejenak, ternyata perempuan itu masih di sini.

"Tidak perlu, Inoue. Aku hanya ingin istirahat," ucapku pada akhirnya.

Secara tidak langsung aku menyuruhnya pergi, namun aku berusaha untuk sehalus mungkin. Kehadirannya di dekatku membuat diriku menjadi serba salah. ia terlalu baik. tapi sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin kebaikannya tertuju untukku.

Ketika kubuka mataku untuk sekedar menatap isi kamarku, kulihat ia tengah membuka pintu hendak keluar. Ya, perempuan itu sangat baik, karena yang kulihat sekarang adalah apartemenku yang telah bersih. berbeda dengan beberapa jam lalu, kupikir ia telah membereskannya untukku.

Aku tidak pernah meminta padanya, ia justru bersikeras untuk melakukan hal ini sekalipun kutolak dengan halus kebaikannya itu.

Inoue sangat berbeda dengan Rukia.

Inoue selalu mengalah, sedang Rukia keras kepala. Ia perempuan yang sangat lembut, sedang Rukia adalah perempuan yang tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhku jika ia mau.

Rukia…

Entah kenapa bayangan akan Rukia terlintas di benakku. Sedang apa ia sekarang? Kenapa ia tidak bertugas di Karakura belakangan ini? Apakah ada tugas lain?

Bukankah seharusnya ia bertugas untuk mengawasiku?

Sejak kekuatanku menghilang, Gotei 13 menyuruh Rukia untuk berada di Karakura. Aku tidak mengerti, tetapi ia pernah bilang bahwa perang ini belum berakhir. Aku menjadi incaran, baik bagi ras Quincy maupun para Penghuni Neraka. Ditambah sekarang diriku bukanlah siapa-siapa, tentu aku dengan mudah tertangkap jika suatu waktu meraka datang untuk mencariku.

Namun hingga dua bulan ini aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya. Rukia pergi begitu saja dariku sejak kejadian itu.

A—apakah karena itu? Apakah karena kejadian di kamar itu ia meninggalkanku?

Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja karena hal itu, dan kenapa aku baru memikirkannya. Jelas ia meninggalkanku karena kejadian dua bulan lalu. Mana ada perempuan yang menerima jika dirinya dipaksa untuk melakukan seks.

Aku menjambak rambutku keras. Berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meminta maaf padanya. Cih! Aku berani sumpah jika ia tidak akan memaafkanku.

Sekalipun ia tidak memaafkanku, tetapi setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, sebab aku tidak bisa memungkiri perasaanku bahwa aku merindukannya.

Aku kembali mengusap wajahku, rasa panas ini kembali menghampiriku. Tubuhku menggigil begitu saja dan napasku sedikit tidak teratur. Ada apa denganku?

Aku berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku, menenangkan pikiranku. Tetapi justru wajah Rukia yang terekam jelas dan dapat kulihat di dalam bayanganku. Ini benar-benar menyiksa, sedetikpun ia tidak bisa lepas dari ingatanku sejak kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

Tidakkah ia turut merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

Ya, aku tahu seperti apa sifat perempuan yang satu itu. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan pengalaman pertama untuknya yang begitu—menyenangkan?

Maksudku, itu bukan hal yang bisa dikatakan menyenangkan. Aku melakukannya dengan paksa dan Rukia berusaha untuk menolak, aku terlalu kalut saat itu. Ya, Itu hanya seks, wajar jika ia membenciku sekarang.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa melakukan hal itu sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Belum pernah aku merasakan perasaanku melambung tinggi diiringi kelegaan luar biasa.

Itu adalah pengalaman yang tak akan kulupakan. Meniduri adik angkat Byakuya Kuchiki adalah hal yang mustahil untukku. Tapi kini tidak lagi setelah apa yang kulalui bersama Rukia di kamarku saat itu.

Jika bisa aku ingin setiap waktuku dapat kuhabiskan dengan memandangi wajahnya yang merona saat berciuman denganku, napasnya yang tersenggal menyentuh wajahku dan suaranya saat memanggil namaku diikuti dengan erangan tertahan saat kumanjakan ia dengan milikku.

Aku yakin jika Rukia turut merasakannya. Sekalipun ia menolak untuk disentuh olehku, namun dapat kurasakan setiap jengkal tubuhnya meminta lebih padaku.

Brengsek!

Apa yang kupikirkan?

Kusentuh daerah di antara kedua pahaku, dapat kurasakan ketegangan di sana. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin hanya membayangkan perempuan itu membuatku terangsang?

Ini bukan diriku, ada apa dengan diriku? kenapa belakangan ini aku merasakan dorongan yang sangat menyiksa. Dan ini karena Rukia, perempuan itu yang telah membuatku gila. Wajar jika lelaki seusiaku memiliki libido yang tinggi. Tetapi ini berlebihan, aku benar-benar lepas kendali.

Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku, duduk di tepi ranjang. Tidak, ia bukan yang pertama kalinya untukku. Sudah berkali-kali aku seperti ini. membayangkan Rukia dan apa yang kami lakukan terakhir kali ini memacu libido ku dan mendorongku untuk melakukan—

Shit…

Aku harus ke toilet sekarang.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan aku masih terjaga. Aku berdiri di balkon kamarku, meresapi hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Aku berusaha untuk kembali menenangkan diriku, walau tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali.

Hari-hariku menjadi manusia biasa justru membuatku kosong. Seperti tersesat dalam kegelapan tanpa sedikitpun cahaya. Ya, tidak ada lagi cahaya yang membimbingku untuk tetap dapat berjalan. Aku menjadi kacau dengan apa yang kuperbuat selama ini. Aku merindukan diriku yang dulu, aku merindukan sosok yang merubah hidupku yang sekarang telah meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Pagi tadi aku ke toko Urahara, sangat mengejutkan bahwa ia masih mengingatku. Pria berambut pirang itu tidak berubah, masih dengan topi bergaris hijau-putih yang selalu dikenakannya. Kami berbincang-bincang mengenai diriku. Ya, tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku ingin menjadi Shinigami seperti dulu.

Tapi yang kulihat saat itu hanya senyum darinya, dan masih kuingat apa yang dikatakannya padaku.

Aku tidak bisa menjadi Shinigami lagi.

Ia tidak memberiku alasan yang jelas. Hanya saja ia mengatakan bahwa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik. Aku ditakdirkan bukan untuk menjadi Shinigami maupun Quincy. Mungkin jika tiba waktunya, diriku lah yang akan membimbingku sendiri. Bukan karena seseorang memberikan kekuatannya padaku atau darah keduanya yang mengalir begitu saja dalam tubuhku.

Lantas kenapa mereka masih mengincarku? Aku bukan Shinigami lagi dan juga Quincy. Tidak ada hal yang spesial dalam tubuhku. Aku yang sekarang hanyalah manusia biasa.

Tetapi jawaban Urahara di luar dugaanku, ia berkata bahwa mereka menginginkan diriku yang lain. Aku tidak mengerti dan kupikir pria itu tidak ingin memberitahuku akan hal itu.

Aku mengangkat dagu ku tinggi. Hingga dapat kulihat langit malam berwarna hitam, namun cukup terang sebab banyak pencahayaan dari lampu jalanan.

Masih terbayang juga olehku wajah lelaki berambut pirang itu saat kutanya mengenai Rukia. Ia justru terlihat bingung dan sedikit kaget, namun pada akhirnya ia tidak memberikanku jawaban yang jelas.

Jadi dugaanku benar, Rukia pergi dariku tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

Aku beranjak meninggalkan balkon menuju ranjang tidurku. Mungkin dengan sedikit istirahat aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Pikiran akan diriku, pikiran akan nasibku setelah ini dan pikiran akan—

—Rukia.

.

.

.

.

**Tokyo, Yokohama; Karakura University**

"Ichigo…"

Brengsek! Kenapa si bodoh itu selalu mengusik keseharianku? Apakah tidak ada objek lain yang menarik untuk diusiknya?

Tidak sedikitpun aku merespon tingkah konyolnya itu dengan meneriakkan namaku hingga terdengar sepanjang koridor kampus ini. aku tetap berjalan, mengabaikan dirinya yang entah kapan telah berada di sampingku.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," ucapnya.

Aku berani bersumpah jika sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukkan padaku adalah majalah dewasa atau apapun itu semacamnya.

Kupercepat laju langkahku, tidak sedikitpun peduli dengan Asano yang sedang sibuk dengan isi tas ranselnya. Kelas dimulai lima menit lagi, dan aku tidak ingin terlambat hanya dengan hal seperti ini yang akan membuat pikiranku kembali kacau setelahnya.

"Ini—" aku berhenti ketika ia memberikanku satu kaset video yang tak kutahu apa, "kusarankan kau menontonya sendiri dan di ruangan kedap suara," ia berbisik disertai tawa yang sedikit menyeramkan. Dan apa yang kudengar dari penuturannya tadi, kurasa ini adalah film dewasa.

Aku bukan lagi anak kecil, tapi aku juga bukan orang bodoh yang gila akan hal seperti ini. Tidak, maksudku justru jika aku melakukannya, aku akan menjadi gila.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini. Sekarang, ataupun nanti."

Kutinggalkan dia di sini begitu saja. Koridor kampus telah sepi, kupikir mata kuliah pertama telah dimulai. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk mengurusi Asano. Cukup sampai di sini ia menggangguku dengan apa yang ia berikan selama ini.

.

Jam kuliah terasa begitu cepat. Aku segera bergegas membereskan barang-barangku. Sore ini aku ingin istirahat dan kembali menenangkan pikiranku. Melupakan tuga-tugas sialan itu dan juga—Rukia.

Sialan! Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengilangkan namanya dari pikiranku, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal-hal yang menyangkut dirinya?

Masa bodoh. Yang kubutuhkan hanya ketenangan sekarang.

Aku beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan, namun begitu aku menuju pintu untuk keluar, tiba-tiba sosok Asano muncul di hadapanku dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Sepertinya kau butuh sesuatu, ikutlah denganku, Ichigo..." ucapnya disertai dengan seringai.

"Aku butuh ketenangan, karena itulah jangan mengusikku!" ucapku keras. Tidak peduli dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor.

"Ho… apa yang kau pikirkan, Ichigo? Tidak pernah kulihat kau seperti ini."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan dirinya yang masih berdiri di depan ruangan. Mengabaikan pentanyaan konyol yang ia lontarkan begitu saja padaku.

Aku sadar jika si bodoh itu mengikutiku. Tentu saja, ia memanggil-manggil namaku dengan aksen yang membuat orang-orang menatapku aneh.

Brengsek!

Langkah kakiku berhenti ketika menapaki lahan parkiran, aku berjalan menuju satu mobil yang terparkir di sudut sebelah kiri. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Asano masih mengikuti di belakangku.

Kubiarkan ia melakukan apapun sesukanya, lelaki bodoh itu masih kubiarkan bernapas. Namun setelah ini ia masih juga mengusikku, akan kupatahkan lehernya.

Aku menduduki kursi kemudi ketika aku sadar bahwa teman—maksudku orang gila ini juga duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam, namun yang kulihat ia malah mengenakan sabuk pengamannya.

"Keluar dari mobilku sekarang!" aku menyuruhnya. Tetapi ia malah tertawa mengejek sebagai balasan.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," ucapnya dengan nada aneh yang ia buat.

Aku tahu jika yang ingin ditunjukkannya tak lepas dari majalah atau film dewasa, "terimakasih, aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau ingin ketenangan, bukan? Aku bisa memberikannya padamu, aku bersumpah Ichigo."

Hanya orang sinting yang percaya dengan kata-kata Asano Keigo.

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, setuju?" ucapnya.

Yang kulihat sekarang ia mengulurkan tangannya berharap untuk berjabat tangan denganku. Apa-apaan dia itu? apakah ia berpikir untuk melakukan kesepakatan denganku?

Aku menoleh, menatapnya tajam, berharap dengan sorot mataku ia bisa sedikit normal. Aku mulai menimbang apa yang ia katakan. Ini akan menguntungkan kurasa. Jadi, apa salahnya mencoba. Aku hanya tersenyum miris setelahnya.

"Baik, ini yang terakhir," ucapku menyetujuinya.

Sekarang yang kuharapkan adalah kebenaran kata-kata si bodoh itu. Aku butuh ketenangan dan ia berjanji menyediakannya untukku. Sekalipun ia membohongiku, ini adalah hal terakhir dalam hidupnya untuk mengusikku lagi.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya aku tahu jika ini tidak akan sesuai dengan yang dikatakannya. Brengsek! Aku merutuki kebodohanku karena mempercayai apa yang ia katakan. Sudah kubilang bahwa hanya orang sinting yang percaya padanya. Dan sialnya, aku adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang itu.

Aku masih duduk diam di dalam mobil, tidak sedikitpun ada niat untuk keluar walaupun aku telah berada di pelataran apartemenku sekitar sepuluh menit lalu.

Kepalaku terasa pening dan sakit, kurasa ini karena alkohol yang kuminum tadi. Aku belum sepenuhnya mabuk, tapi ini cukup membuat pandanganku berkunang-kunang.

Aku harus segera beranjak dari sini. Aku butuh kasur untukku tidur, atau setidaknya sofa kamarku. Sebelum aku membuka pintu untuk keluar, aku melirik ke arah sesuatu di antara kedua pahaku.

Bangsat kau Asano!

Video itu benar-benar membuatku gila. Ini lebih dari apa yang kudapat dari si bodoh itu sebelum-sebelumnya. Ditambah dengan alkohol yang ia berikan padaku, aku beruntung karena masih dapat mengontrol emosiku.

Aku masih bisa menahan untuk tidak melakukan hal konyol di rumah orang sinting seperti Asano. Tidak seperti dirinya yang secara terang-terangan melakukannya. Ya, tentu aku tahu apa yang ia lakukan di kamar mandi di sela-sela saat film itu tengah berputar.

Aku berjalan terhuyung menapaki lantai apartemen. Sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan beruntung koridor ini cukup sepi. Aku menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, jalanku tertath dan pandanganku mulai tidak fokus. Tetapi aku masih dapat melihat dari jauh sosok perempuan bertubuh mungil tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

Apakah itu Rukia?

"Rukia…"

Aku berucap pelan, takut bahwa apa yang terekam dalam penglihatanku adalah ilusi. Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Dapat kulihat tubuhnya yang mungil itu membelakangiku.

Ya, ini benar dirinya. Dan ketika jarak antara kami hanya terpaut kurang dari dua meter, ia berbalik dan seketika mata kami bertemu.

"Ichigo…" panggilnya dengan suara pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar jelas olehku.

"Yo, lama tak jumpa," ucapku berusaha untuk terdengar biasa.

Namun aku gagal. Aku benar-benar kehabisan tenaga saat ini. Berbicara dengan nada yang biasa membuatku justru terlihat lucu. Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas aku tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaan rinduku padanya.

Rukia masih sama seperti tiga bulan lalu. Dengan gigai yang dibuat oleh Urahara ia tentu bisa berkenala di real world. Aku berusaha untuk bersikap biasa walaupun kulihat ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sini?" tanyaku berusaha mengabaikan sorot mata ungu kelabu miliknya.

Aku masih bersikap biasa. Tetapi kaki dan pandanganku tidak berpihak. Aku akan terjatuh jika sekarang aku tidak menyandarkan tubuhku di daun pintu.

"Kau terlihat aneh," akhirnya ia bersuara. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang kulontarkan beberapa saat lalu.

Ia kembali membelakangiku dan hendak pergi sesaat setelah aku berhasil membuka pintu coklat kamarku.

Secara insting kuraih pergelangan tangannya, "mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Beristirahatlah, kita bisa bicara besok," ucapnya seraya beranjak meninggalkanku.

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin ia meninggalkanku lagi. Pikiranku seketika kalut dan menariknya ke arahku hingga jarak wajah kami hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter.

"Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali," ucapku.

Kurasakan ia menghentakan tangannya yang kugenggam secara paksa. Ia berhasil melepaskan tangannya sebab aku tidak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar menahannya lebih lama.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat kacau, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Dapat kudengar ada nada kemarahan di setiap ucapannya. Ia mengambil jarak dariku dan hendak meninggalkalkanku lagi. Namun untuk kedua kalinya aku berhasil menahan kepergiannya itu.

"Kau yang membuatku kacau seperti ini, Rukia."

Aku kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangannya paksa dan menariknya ke arahku. Ia tersentak kaget dan seketika tubuh mungilnya menimpaku, dan sebab tubuhku yang telampau lelah, aku tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan hingga kami akhirnya terjatuh.

Beruntung masih ada tembok sebagai menyangga sebelum bokongku benar-benar menyentuk lantai. Aku terduduk dengan Rukia di pelukanku. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyikan kesempatan ini untuk membawanya ke dalam dekapanku.

"Lepaskan aku, Ichigo!" ucapnya keras.

Rukia menatapku benci. Ia berusaha bangkit namun aku tetap menahannya semampuku. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, kini yang kutahu aku sedang menciumnya paksa.

"Engh… lepaskan, brengsek!"

Kurasa alkohol dan video yang beberapa jam lalu kulihat berhasil menguasai akal sehatku. Aku masih tak bisa melepaskan dirinya hingga satu pukulan darinya sempat menghantam dadaku. Aku melepaskan Rukia dan kulihat ia bangkit berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkanku.

Aku kembali kalut, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang mengatakan untuk tidak membiarkannya pergi lagi. Kini aku meraih kakinya, berharap dengan ini aku bisa mengentikannya.

Ia justru terjatuh, tubuhnya mengahantam lantai. Aku sadar jika suara kegaduhan akibat perbuatanku cukup membuat penghuni apartemen yang lainnya terganggu. Aku tidak peduli walau kini beberapa pasang mata menatap kami curiga, banyak juga yang tertawa melihat kelakuan kami.

Pandanganku hanya fokus pada satu perempuan mungil di hadapanku. Kini ia berusaha menendang apapun yang dapat ia jangkau di belakangnya, tetapi tidak untukku.

"Jangan pergi," ucapku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan ini bisa mengehentikannya atau tidak. Pikiranku benar-benar kalut, dan seketika aku merasakan rasa pening ini kembali.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Rukia... aku ingin bercinta denganmu," aku tidak bisa menahan ucapanku. Tidak, ini bukan diriku. Aku menggeram frustasi. Alkohol benar-benar telah menguasai pikiranku.

Aku tidak peduli dengan suara tawa beberapa orang yang melihat kami. Aku membutuhkan perempuan ini. Aku ingin bercinta dengannya, melihat wajahnya yang sangat kurindukan dan bayangan akan video itu cukup membuat libidoku terpacu.

Tetapi detik berikutnya kepalaku kembali pening dan denggamanku pada pergelangan kaki Rukia sedikit melonggar, aku memegang kepalaku dan tanpa kuduga ada sesuatu yang lain menghantam diriku. Pandanganku gelap dan yang terakhir kudengar adalah suara Rukia memanggil namaku.

.

.

.

.

Pertama kali yang kulihat adalah cahaya lampu yang seolah membutakan mataku. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha bangkit, namun tidak ada hasilnya. Kepalaku masih terasa pening, bahkan kupikir ini lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya.

Aku mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh keningku, tetapi dapat kurasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di sana. Aku mengambilnya, dan kini dapat kulihat sebuah handuk kecil yang entah sejak kapan berada di keningku.

Aku tersentak saat menyadari bahwa aku telah berada di kamarku, tepat berbaring di atas ranjang. Bukankah terakhir kali aku berada di luar bersama Rukia, kami sempat beradu mulut dan kurasakan ia memukulku hingga membuatku pingsan.

Kali ini aku berhasil untuk sekedar bersandar di kepala ranjang. Seketika pendanganku tertuju pada sosok Rukia yang tertidur di kursi tak jauh dariku.

"Rukia…" panggilku pelan.

Namun tanpa kuduga ia dapat mendengar panggilanku. Rukia bergerak sebelum ia sepenuhnya sadar. Mata kami bertemu dan detik berikutnya ia berjalan menghampiriku.

"Maaf—" ia mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di genggamanku, "kurasa tadi itu terlalu keras."

Aku mengamati setiap gerak-gerik perempuan ini. Tubuh mungilnya ia balut dengan dress berwarna biru gelap sebatas lutut. Wajah mungil itu masih tetap sama, kupikir Urahara benar-benar memperhitungkan setiap detail pembuatan gigai untuk Rukia.

"Kita harus bicara, Ichigo."

Aku sedikt tersentak ketika secara tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan menatapku. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya. Terkesan angkuh. Ya, tentu saja. Khas seorang Kuchiki.

Aku merubah posisi dengan duduk di tepi ranjang. Mata lelahku menatap tepat ke arahnya, "katakan."

"Ini mengenai kejadian beberapa bulan lalu dan juga—" ada jeda singkat sebelum ia melanjutkan, "—dirimu."

Sejujurnya yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah melompat dari jendela kamar ini. Mungkin tidak sampai membuatku mati, namun aku berharap dapat sekarat karenanya.

Kenapa harus hal ini yang menjadi topik pembicaraan? Tidak kah ia tahu bahwa kondisiku benar-benar sedang kacau?

"Kau bisa melupakan hal itu," ucapnya pelan.

Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku. Apakah alkohol sialan tadi masih mempengaruhiku? Rukia menyuruhku untuk melupakan hal yang membuatku berpikir ia akan membunuhku, mustahil.

"Jadi, apakah dengan kau memaafkanku?" aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal yang menjadi pemikiranku selama ini.

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat itu membuatku mati rasa seketika. Aku masih tidak bisa lepas memandangi wajahnya, berharap ada celah kebohongan di sana.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu, tetapi aku juga tidak bisa memaafkanmu begitu saja."

Tatapanku tak lepas dari dirinya, postur tubuhnya yang mungil, wajah serta bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak itu. Ah brengsek! Bisakah kau pergi saja? Kehadiranmu justru membuatku semakin gila, Rukia.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui," ucapnya.

Aku tidak berharap apapun darinya, tidak peduli ia mau berkata apa.

"Gotei 13 memintaku untuk mengawasimu sebab—"

"Kau meninggalkanku," aku memotong perkataanya, tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Ada tugas lain yang harus kuselesaikan," ucapnya.

"Kau berbohong padaku, heh?" aku menyeringai sinis ke arahnya, "Rukia, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan setelah apa yang kita lalui saat itu," aku bangkit berdiri, "aku—" menatapnya dengan penuh harap, "hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Rukia hanya terdiam, aku menatap matanya dalam.

"Rukia, jangan pergi dariku lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu di sini," aku meraih pundaknya, meremasnya pelan.

"Ya, kau membutuhkanku, Ichigo. Sebab dengan siapa lagi kau bisa bercinta?" ucapnya sengit.

Aku tersentak kaget, apa maksud dari ucapannya? Saat ini aku tidak berpikir ke arah sana.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Bukankah tadi kau sempat menahan kakiku dan berkata ingin bercinta denganku di depan banyak orang?"

Aku masih mencerna setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Oh jadi benar, saat itu alkohol masih mempengaruhiku. Pikiran dan ucapanku benar-benar di luar kendali tubuhku.

"Sungguh Rukia, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjadikanmu—"

"Ya… ya, untuk itulah aku ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu."

Aku masih mencari titik pokok dari perkataannya. Rukia terlalu berbelit-belit dan karena pengaruh alkohol sialan tadi, pikiranku masih terlalu lambat untuk menangkapnya.

"Jelaskan padaku, Rukia."

Ia melepaskan tanganku yang sejak tadi berada di pundaknya, pandangannya kini menelusuri ruangan kamar ini. Ia berbalik dan membelakangiku.

"Ichigo, ras Quincy dan Penghuni Neraka menginginkanmu. Maksudku, mereka menginginkan bagian dari dirimu."

Aku berusaha untuk fokus dan mendengar penjelasannya.

"Inilah saatnya, mereka berharap mendapatkan satu keturunan dari seorang pahlawan yang memiliki darah campuran. Mereka menginginkan keturunan darimu," ucapnya langsung ke titik utama perbincangan kami.

Tiba-tiba Rukia berbalik dan menatapku kembali. Sorot matanya sulit untuk kujelaskan.

"Di saat inilah ras Quincy menggunakan alat seperti Asano Keigo untuk bisa membuatmu—"

"Brengsek!"

Jadi ini? karena ini aku menjadi orang bodoh? Aku menjambak rambutku dan menghantam meja di sampingku dengan kepalan tangan.

"Gotei 13 menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu dan ketika tiba saatnya, aku ada di sampingmu. Sebab aku tidak akan mungkin bisa mengandung anakmu, Ichigo."

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku setelah itu? bagaimana jika aku kalut dan melakukan hal di luar kesadaranku?"

"Bukankah Inoue ada di sampingmu?" ucapnya.

A-apa? Apa maksudnya?

"Ia yang meminta pada Urahara untuk membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengandung, ia tahu masalah ini, Ichigo. Semata-mata karena ia ingin membantu dan sebab ia juga karena ia—"

"Tidak."

Aku menggeram kesal, kenapa harus ada Inoue di situasi ini?

"Dan ia tidak tahu mengenai diriku yang sebelumnya ada di posisi itu."

Brengsek! Aku benar-benar merasa gelap dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikiranku kacau, aku menjambak kembali rambutku keras.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di tepi ranjang berusaha menenangkan pikiranku barang sejenak.

"Aku tidak ingin dengannya! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, aku hanya ingin bercinta denganmu, Rukia."

Entah apa yang terlintas dalam benakku mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tapi itu memang benar, aku hanya ingin melakukan seks dengan perempuan mungil di hadapanku ini.

Aku menatap mata ungu miliknya dalam. Dan tanpa kusadari tubuhku bergerak dan mendekat ke arahnya. Wajah kami hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter dan dapat kurasakan helaan napasnya menerpa wajahku.

"Rukia, bercintalah denganku. Hanya kau yang dapat menenangkanku saat diriku kacau seperti ini."

Aku membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Sama seperti pertama kali melakukannya. Nikmat dan memabukkan.

"kau—boleh membunuhku setelah ini."

.

.

.

"Aaaah…"

Rukia berteriak, namun segera kubungkam ia dengan ciuman lagi. Kuangkat kedua kakinya untuk melingkari pinggangku berharap penetrasi ini semakin dalam. Pakaian kami masih utuh, aku hanya menyingkap dress dan menurunkan celana dalamnya dan juga celanaku.

Sejak ciuman beberapa menit lalu, aku langsung membawanya ke permainan yang lebih menyenangkan. Berharap dengan ini semua beban pikiranku hilang. Pikiran akan Quincy, Inoue Orihime dan juga yang lainnya.

Aku tak ada hentinya menghentakkan tubuhku ke dalam dirinya, namun masih terkendali agar aku tidak datang lebih dulu.

Meja tempat kami bercinta berderit akibat ulahku. Masih dengan posisi berdiri aku terus memanjakkan Rukia yang terduduk di atas meja samping ranjangku. Aku yakin jika suara tumbukkan antara meja dengan tembok di belakangnya membuat orang-orang berpikir dua kali untuk mengusik kegiatan kami, sangat brutal dan penuh gairah.

Aku masih menciumnya, mengajaknya untuk ikut serta bermain lidah. Dapat kurasakan Rukia tengah berusaha mengambil napas di antara ciuman kami. Namun tak kubiarkan begitu saja, aku masih terus menciumnya dan tubuh bagian bawahku yang juga memanjakkan miliknya.

"I—Ichi—go!"

Seketika kurasakan kaki Rukia yang mengapit pingganku menegang, membuatku semakin merapat ke arahnya. Aku menghentikan tusukanku sejenak, berusaha untuk mengontrol agar aku tidak keluar.

"Aaaah…"

Rukia mendesah, aka tahu ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya ia orgasme. Aku masih berada dalam posisiku, milikku masih tegang sepenuhnya. Kuangkat ia dan kugendong menuju ranjang. Aku membuka dress dan seluruh pakaian yang membelenggu kami untuk menikmati kegiatan ini.

Selang dua menit, tubuh kami akhirnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Masih dengan milikku yang tertanam dalam dirinya, kutindih ia dengan kedua lenganku berada di punggungnya. Membuat tubuh kami semakin dekat dan intim.

Dapat kurasakan dadanya yang menekanku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meredam desahanku sendiri. Konsentrasiku masih tertuju pada bagian bawah tubuh kami. Milik Rukia manjepitku begitu ketat dan hangat. Aku kembali bergerak dengan cepat. Rukia mendesah tak karuan, miliknya benar-benar membuatku gila. Hingga akihirnya aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk melepaskan—

"Ergh… Ruki—ah…"

Pandanganku tak lepas dari wajah Rukia yang merona berat dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. Dapat kurasakan milikku menembak kuat beberapa kali ke dalam diri Rukia. Ini luar biasa. Begitu banyaknya hingga sebagian merembes keluar dari celah-celah penyatuan kami.

Wajahku kutenggelamkan di perpotongan leher dan bahu mungilnya yang telanjang. Hingga selang satu menit, aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya.

Aku menciumnya mesra, meresapi sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang tertinggal. Milikku masih tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam diri Rukia dan kupikir ia tidak keberatan jika aku melakukannya lagi.

Dengan pelan kukeluarkan milikku hingga sampai kepalanya saja, dan kudorong hingga tertanam lagi seutuhnya. Berulang-ulang dan membuat Rukia kembali mendesah. Namun ia terlihat begitu lelah, padahal aku baru memulainya dua jam lalu. Heh, wajar saja. Tapi berbeda denganku. Sedikitpun aku tidak merasa lelah, terbukti dengan milikku yang kembali tegang dan berusaha untuk memulai permainan berikutnya.

"I—chigo, engh…"

"Terus sebut namaku, Ruki—ah…"

"Ichi—go, aaah…"

Kusandarkan ia di tumpukkan bantal, sehingga tubuh kami tidak berbaring sepenuhnya. Ku angkat kedua kakinya dan kuletakkan di bahuku. Dengan posisi ini jika aku melirik kebawah, dapat kulihat milikku yang keluar masuk dalam tubuh Rukia dengan jelas.

Masih dengan tempo lambat aku malakukannya, sebab kulihat Rukia nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang.

"Ichigo—oh, ber-henti…"

Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, masih dengan gerakan lembut aku mulai memanjakannya lagi.

"I-chigo…"

Ada rasa bersalah jika aku terus memaksanya. Kuputuskan untuk berhenti sejenak, kutatap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dan memelas. Perlahan kutarik milikku keluar, walau masih tegak kukuh dan mengacung keras.

Kubawa ia dalam dekapanku, membuatnya sedikit lebih santai dari kegiatan yang menguras tenaga Rukia. Beberapa menit kami dalam posisi ini, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bergerak menyamankan diriku di atas tubuh perempuan mungil ini. Namun dengan tidak sengaja milikku menyentuh permukaan vaginanya, membuat Rukia kembali mendesah. Dan pikiran liarku kembali memenuhi kepalaku. Kumainkan milikku yang masih tegang itu untuk menyentuh permukaan berlendir milik Rukia.

Tak ada hentinya ia mendesah, padahal aku tidak memasukkannya. Namun tanpa kuduga Rukia malah memberi respon terhadap sentuhanku. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak gelisah berharap dapat menjangkau sesuatu yang sedari tadi menggelitiknya.

"Ichi—go, masuk—kan… ah,"

Aku menyeringai senang.

"Tadi kau yang, engh.. menyuruhku untuk menghentikannya…"

Aku masih bermain-main dengan dirinya. Heh, ini menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Namun sepertinya kesenanganku terhenti dengan tindakannya. Tentu saja seorang Kuchiki seperti dirinya tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Ia memeluk tubuhku erat, kakinya kembali ia lingkarkan pada pinggulku dan ia berusaha untuk menjangkau milikku dengan gerakan-gerakan yang ia buat.

"Ichigo—engh…"

Aku kembali menciumnya, sudah nyaris pukul empat dini hari. Kami telah melakukannya selama hampir tiga jam, dan masih terus berlanjut untuk jam berikutnya.

"Jangan berisik, Rukia. Seluruh penghuni apartemen ini bisa mendengar—mu."

Aku berencana untuk melakukan maraton seks dengan Rukia, itu sangat menyenangkan. Ditambah dengan pikiranku yang masih terbayang akan adegan-adegan erotis dalam video yang kutonton bersama Keigo beberapa waktu lalu.

Kupikir aku tidak bisa menyalahkan si bodoh itu sepenuhnya, justru karena dia lah aku bisa melakukan ini bersama Rukia.

Napas Rukia tersenggal dan wajahnya terlihat lelah. Aku berusaha untuk berpikir jernih agar aku tidak menyakitinya.

"Cukup—uh, Ichigo!"

Aku masih menghentak-hentakkan pinggulku dengan keras. Aku mengerang tertahan saat dirasa diriku hampir tiba. Kusembunyikan wajahku diperpotongan leher dan pundak Rukia. Satu dorongan terakhir, kami sampai bersama.

Rencanaku untuk melakukan seks berkali-kali pupus sudah saat yang kulihat Rukia terbaring lelah. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal dan wajahnya yng merah padam.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di samping Rukia setelah kucabut milikku dari dalam tubuhnya. Aku tidak perlu takut untuk mengeluarkan milikku ke dalam tubuh perempuan ini. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Kutarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang kami dan kupeluk ia erat, berharap ia tak akan pergi dariku lagi setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbagun saat kurasakan cahaya matahari masuk secara paksa ke dalam kamar ku. Aku mengerjapkan mata barang sebentar dan tanganku meraba sisi lain tempat tidurku.

Rukia masih di sana dengan mata terpejam, kulihat tubuh polosnya tidur membelakangiku. Aku beringsut mendekatinya, kupeluk ia dari belakang dan kepalaku kususupkan di celah pundaknya.

"Selamat pagi," ucapku lembut.

Rukia bergerak dan berusaha untuk merubah posisinya untuk mengadapku, "pagi," ucapnya.

"Kurasa ini tidak bisa dikatakan pagi lagi," aku memeluknya sesaat setelah kulirik jam di meja samping ranjangku yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit.

Lama kami dalam posisi ini, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Aroma khas tubuh Rukia sangat memabukkan walaupun ia belum membersihkan diri sejak percintaan kita tadi malam.

"Rukia—bagaimana jika seandainya kau mengandung anakku?"

Aku bertanya asal, mengisi kesunyian di antara kami berdua. Ia membuka matanya, menatapku dengan sorot mata yang terlihat cukup lelah.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan hamil. Sebab pada dasarnya kau melakukan ini dengan tubuh sintetis, Ichigo…"

Ya, aku tahu. Perempuan di hadapanku ini adalah sebuah boneka. Boneka seks yang istimewa.

"Kalau begitu—Rukia, tetaplah berada di sisiku."

Aku berbisik padanya. Tak peduli ia mendengarnya atau tidak. yang jelas aku membutuhkan dirinya untuk selalu menemaniku dalam kegelapan tak berujung ini.

.

.

.

.

Fin

8th July 2013

.

Thanks to **Owwie Owl, Azura Kuchiki, Ageha Haruna, ****The Amor Goddess****, , Icaannisarnl, Curio Cherry, RK-Hime**…

Thanks for your review and this is the sequel of Lust. Hope you like it.

Mind to review?


End file.
